


Urban Legend [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Supernatural, White Collar
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Sam and Dean catch a case in the Big Apple -- an overly-haunted mansion stuffed with monsters, Feds and con artists. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urban Legend [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Urban Legend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/310875) by [Molly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly/pseuds/Molly). 



Length: 1:27:25  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Urban%20Legend.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
